


Quite Comfortable

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Quite Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



That Severus didn't have much experience with pregnant women went without saying but if pregnant Harry was at all similar it was fortunate the world hadn't ended yet. Harry was ill, he was moody, he threw things, and he alternated between not wanting to be touched _at all_ to being completely insatiable sexually. Severus hated to admit it, but up to four times a day for two weeks running was stretching his capabilities.

Fortunately there's a potion for everything although he hadn't yet resorted to it.

He ran his hand over Harry's distended abdomen, feeling the taut skin, a faint burst of magic brushing his palm with each bump or kick. 

"Sev'rus." Harry's hips were rocking as his cock rose and met the underside of his belly. Severus moved his hand down, through the rough hair beneath Harry's navel, and wrapped his fist around the hard length, stroking him lazily.

"In me, please," Harry begged, his voice rough from sleep. His skin was already glistening with sweat as he rolled to his side trying to get more comfortable. Severus Summoned the oil and moved behind Harry, preparing him quickly—he didn't need much as Severus had been fucking him so often—before slicking his own cock and pushing inside in a single, glorious thrust. 

Harry came twice before Severus finished, pulsing deep inside him then collapsing back against the pillows. With a wave of his wand, he cleaned them both up and settled them under the duvet.

Just as he was about to drift off, he heard Harry's say, "I've got to take a piss, Severus. Help me up?" Although he was sorely tempted to feign sleep, Severus sighed and pushed off the blankets. He knew once their child arrived neither of them would be getting a good night's sleep. No sense getting comfortable now.

"Thanks," Harry said, bussing his cheek after Severus helped him up. Watching Harry's nude form waddle away, silhouetted by a single candle's light coming from the loo, Severus realised they were actually quite comfortable after all.


End file.
